chota_bheemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chota Bheem Wiki
Welcome to world's first Chota Bheem Wiki Page! Story Series revolves around 2000 years ago, Extremely Strong nine year old Bheem lives in the town of Dholakpur. He often feeds himself with lot of Ladoos. He is very strong, intelligent and good-looking. King Indraverma and his daugter Princess Indumati always depend on him for every task. He obeys his elders with respect and keeps his promise everytime. Franchise Chota Bheem is rated the number one Indian Animation franchise. It has realeased over 364 episodes and still counting. The series was launched in 2008. It was created by Rajiv Chalika the CEO of Green Gold Animation. The series is broadcasted on POGO TV. As soon as it became popular, it started realesing crossovers of Bheem and Krinshna cartoon series and movies. It currently has 19 Movies. Characters *Bheem is a very strong, intelligent and good looking boy. He loves to eat ladoos. He has a very big Heart for poor people, animals and those who are in need for help. He is very courageous and fun loving. He uses h is strenght only for good work. He is kind to everyone. He is the gaurdian of animals, needy people and his citizen. King Indraverma always trusts Bheem for important tasks. *Chutki is a seven year old girl. She is very kind to everyone. She helps Bheem in his adventures and her tricky ideas help Bheem alot. When Bheem is not able to solve a problem, Chutki is there to help him. She helps her mother in making and selling the ladoos. She is often seen stealing ladoos from her mother for Bheem. She is very soft spoken but in situations, She can become tough. She has a soft spot for Bheem. *Raju is a two haired, cute and courageous five year old boy. He is very skilled in archery. He has also won the Arjuna Cup. Raju wants to be a Senapati in Army. *Jaggu is a talking monkey. Jaggu has has his own way of solving problem, by using tricks and his amazing sense of humor. Bheem and Jaggu always have fun together. Bheem also learns some useful techniques from Jaggu. Jaggu wants to be the protecter of the jungle. *Kalia is Bheem's rival. He is a 10 year old bully who always tries to snatch away Bheem's Popularity.He is hated by Princess Indumati and Raju while other just let him go. He has a dream to become the richest king in the world but this will never happen. In most of the episodes, Kalia starts the problem. *Dholu & Bholu are twins, they are the followers of Kalia Pehelwan. They both call Kalia as Kalia Boss or Kali a ustaad. They are totally blank without Kalia, When they are alone they make fun of Kalia. *Raja Indravarma The King of Dholakpur is Raja Indravarma. He is the father of Indumati. Though himself a valiant warrior, he mostly relies on Bheem for any crisis in the kingdom. He is also shown to be thoughtful on every occasion. His enemy was Raja Chandravarma. He is 35 years old, according to the movie 'Chhota Bheem : The Rise Of Kirmada'. * External links * Chota Bheem Shooting Games * Chota Bheem Games